Saison 6 Chapitre 4
DIRECTEUR : en : Dear Chairman. fr : Cher Président. Fade in to a remote base of some sort, with Washington and Caboose approaching the structure DIRECTEUR : en : Rest assured we have the situation under control. While the Meta is proving to be an elusive enemy, our Recovery agent is already closing in on it. I expect this incident will reach a conclusion soon, and I will be able to return to my research. Hopefully, without further interruption. fr : Soyez assuré que nous avons la situation sous contrôle. Même si le Méta s’avère être un ennemi insaisissable, notre agent de Récupération le suit déjà de près. J’espère que cet incident touchera bientôt à sa fin et que je pourrais reprendre mes recherches, avec un peu de chance, sans autre interruption. WASHINGTON : en : And you're sure this is where we can find this guy? fr : Et tu es sûr qu’on peut trouver ce type ici ? CABOOSE : en : I think so. We all found out our new orders at the same time; he tried to hide his from me so I would not know where he was. fr : Je pense que oui, on a tous reçu nos nouveaux ordres en même temps. Il a essayé de m’empêcher de voir les siens pour que je ne connaisse pas sa destination. WASHINGTON : en : Really. I can't imagine why. fr : Ah bon ? Je me demande bien pourquoi… CABOOSE : en : I said it was like a game of hide and seek, and he said that that was right; he was going to hide from me. And the only way he could win, is if he dies without ever seeing me again. fr : J’ai demandé si c’était une partie de cache-cache et il a répondu que c’était ça, qu’il allait se cacher de moi et qu’il ne gagnerait que lorsqu’il aurait passé l’arme à gauche sans m’avoir revu. WASHINGTON : en : And he knows about Freelancer as well. fr : Et il sait tout des Freelancer, lui aussi. CABOOSE : en : Oh, yeah, he knows the most. He knows uh, all about your A.I. game. He dated Tex! fr : Ah, ouais, il sait le principal. Il sait euh, tout sur votre jeu d’IA. Il est sorti avec Tex ! WASHINGTON : en : Agent Texas? Um, how could a person- fr : L’agent Texas ? Hum, comment quelqu’un a pu… A sniper shot rings out between them VOIX : en : Fuck! fr : Merde ! WASHINGTON : en : Sniper! Get down! fr : Un sniper, à couvert ! CABOOSE : en : Huh? fr : Hein ? VOIX : en : Okay, that was your one warning shot! The next one's goin' right between your eyes! fr : OK, c’était votre tir de sommation ! Le prochain filera tout droit entre vos yeux ! WASHINGTON : en : Private Caboose! Get down! fr : Soldat Caboose, à couvert ! CABOOSE : en : Wait a minute- fr : Une minute… VOIX : en : Alright! I warned ya! Siyonara, biatch! fr : Bon, je vous ai prévenu, sayonara salopard ! Another sniper shot misses Caboose VOIX : en : Aw come on, what the fuck!? fr : Oh sérieux, c’est quoi ce bordel ?! WASHINGTON : en : Caboose! fr : Caboose ! CABOOSE : en : I know that voice! Church! Church! It's me! Your all time best friend! fr : Je reconnais cette voix ! Church, Church, c’est moi ! Ton meilleur ami de tous les temps ! CHURCH : en : Caboose? Caboose is that you? fr : Caboose ? Caboose, c’est bien toi ? CABOOSE : en : Yes! Church, it's me! fr : Oui Church, c’est moi ! Church starts firing at Caboose a lot, and missing, a lot CABOOSE : en : I have missed you so much! It has been so long! Did you miss me!? fr : Tu m’as tellement manqué, ça faisait si longtemps ! Je t’ai manqué ? CHURCH : en : Fuck! I missed him! fr : Merde, je l’ai manqué ! CABOOSE : en : I knew you did! fr : Je le savais ! CHURCH : en : Go away! fr : Vas-t’en ! WASHINGTON : en : This is your friend? fr : C’est ton ami ? CABOOSE : en : Yeah. fr : Ouais. The shooting resumes WASHINGTON : en : And he's shooting at you. fr : Et il te tire dessus. CABOOSE : en : Well, at me and stuff around me. Yeah, it is kind of like our thing. So he acts like he doesn't like me, but he really does. Oh and he might bring up something about me killing him, but that's only the truth. Uh it's a joke. *inhale* You could play along if you want! fr : Ben sur moi et ce qui est autour de moi. Ouais, c’est un peu notre truc ça. Là, il fait comme s’il ne m’aimait pas, mais c’est tout le contraire. Ah, et il se peut qu’il dise que je l’ai tué mais ce n’est que la vérité… euh, je plaisante. Tu peux jouer le jeu si tu veux ! WASHINGTON : en : Wait, that doesn't make any sense. You did what? You- you killed him? fr : Attends, ça n’a pas de sens. Tu as fait quoi ? Tu… l’as tué ? CHURCH : en : Hey, scram, seriously! Get the fuck outta here. fr : Hé barre-toi, sérieusement ! Fous le camp ! CABOOSE : en : Hey Church! This is Agent Washington! He needs to speak to you. fr : Hé Church, voici l’agent Washington ! Il faut qu’il te parle. CHURCH : en : Agent Wa- You brought a Freelancer here? What's wrong with you? fr : L’agent Wa… tu as amené un Freelancer ici ? Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? WASHINGTON : en : Open this gate. fr : Ouvre cette porte. CHURCH : en : Uh, no can do bud. See this is a secure facility: nobody in, nobody out. Sorry, I guess you'll have to come back, never. fr : Euh, pas possible l’ami, tu vois, il s’agit d’un complexe sécurisé : personne n’entre, personne ne sort. Désolé, j’imagine que il va falloir repasser… dans une autre vie. WASHINGTON : en : Oh no, then I guess we'll have to just walk through the huge hole in your secure wall. fr : Oh non, alors j’imagine qu’il va falloir traverser l’énorme trou dans ton mur de sécurité. Camera aims at the huge hole in the wall CHURCH : en : Fine, I'll open the fucking gate. fr : D’accord, je vais ouvrir cette fichue porte. Cut to the inside of the base CHURCH : en : Okay well, sorry the place is so messy. I would have cleaned up if I'd known you guys were coming. But hey, no one called ahead. fr : Bon bah, pardon pour le désordre. J’aurais fait le ménage si j’avais su que vous arriviez. Mais bon, personne ne m’a appelé avant. WASHINGTON : en : How long have you been here? fr : Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? CHURCH : en : How long? Um... What day is today? fr : Combien ? Euh… on est quel jour ? WASHINGTON : en : Today is Tuesday. fr : On est mardi. CHURCH : en : I've been here fourteen months. fr : Ça fait 14 mois que je suis en poste ici. WASHINGTON : en : What? Over a year, by yourself? Alone? fr : Quoi ? Plus d’un an, tout seul ? Sans personne ? CHURCH : en : Yeah, it's been um... it's been great, I mean just, just it's been great. Really great. fr : Ouais, c’était euh, c’était super, je veux dire que, que c’était super, vraiment super. The radio sounds CONTRÔLE : en : This is Command calling Recovery One, come in Recovery One. fr : Ici Contrôle à Récupération Un, répondez Récupération Un. WASHINGTON : en : You are really an odd group of people. Hold on. This is Agent Washington. I found some blue team members that have extensive experience with Omega. fr : Les membres de votre groupe sont très étranges. Attendez, ici l’agent Washington, j’ai trouvé des membres de l’équipe Bleu qui ont considérablement côtoyé Oméga. CHURCH : en : Did he just say Omega? fr : Il vient de dire « Oméga » ? CABOOSE : en : Yeah. And some other words too. fr : Ouais, et d’autre mots aussi. CONTRÔLE : en : Excellent Agent Washington, please stand by for orders. fr : Excellent, agent Washington, veuillez attendre les ordres. The camera pans behind someone invisible who then darts off before Caboose looks where he was CONTRÔLE : en : Now that you have reassembled the blues, you should head to Outpost 17-B. See what clues your team can gather there based on what they know. fr : Maintenant que vous avez reformé les Bleus, vous devez vous rendre à l’avant-poste 17-B. Voyez les indices que votre équipe peut recueillir en fonction de ce qu’ils savent. WASHINGTON : en : Roger that. fr : Bien reçu. CONTRÔLE : en : They want you to stop the Meta at all costs. This is a Level One directive. Good luck Wash. Recovery Command out. fr : On veut que vous arrêtiez le Méta à tout prix. Il s’agit d’une directive de niveau 1, bonne chance Wash, Contrôle de Récupération terminé. WASHINGTON : en : Recovery One out. Come on, let's move out. fr : Récupération Un terminé. Allez, on lève le camp. CHURCH : en : Move out? Hey at what point in this conversation did you think that we were buddies or somethin'? I'm not goin' with you. fr : Lever le camp ? Hé, à quel moment de cette conversation tu as cru qu’on était potes ? Je ne viens pas avec vous. CABOOSE : en : Yes! You are not in our buddy club! fr : Oui, tu ne fais pas partie de notre club de potes. CHURCH : en : Shut up Caboose, and what did I tell you about that armor, when we had to pick new suits? fr : La ferme Caboose, et je t’ai dit quoi à propos de cette armure, quand il fallait qu’on choisisse de nouvelles combinaisons ? CABOOSE : en : You told me to upgrade. fr : Tu m’as dit de prendre la dernière version. CHURCH : en : That's not an upgrade! This is Mark Six armor, that's Mark Five. This is an upgrade. fr : Celle-là, ce n’est pas la dernière version. Moi j’ai une armure Mark 6, toi une Mark 5. Ça c’est la dernière version. CABOOSE : en : In a Top Ten list, five is better than six. fr : Dans une liste de Top 10, 5 est meilleur que 6. CHURCH : en : We're not a top ten list! fr : Ce n’est pas classé selon une liste de Top 10 ! WASHINGTON : en : How do you ever get anything done if all you ever do is argue with each other? fr : Comment vous faites pour accomplir quoi que ce soit si vous ne faites rien d’autre que vous disputer ? CHURCH : en : We don't, that's part of our charm. Quit fuckin' it up! fr : On n’accomplit rien, ça fait partie de notre charme, arrête de tout gâcher ! WASHINGTON : en : Look, I know you guys are all wrapped up in your little "red vs blue" battles- fr : Bon, je sais que vous êtes tous absorbé par votre guéguerre « Rouges contre Bleus »… CABOOSE : en : Blue vs red battles. No one says red vs blue, it sounds stupid when you say it backwards. fr : C’est la guerre Bleus contre Rouges, personne ne dit Rouges contre Bleus, ça fait bête quand on inverse les mots. WASHINGTON : en : But this is important. Actual military operations. Not your fake simulation stuff. Something is hunting our top agents, and I need all the help I can get to stop it. fr : Mais c’est important, de véritables opérations militaires, pas votre histoire de simulation bidon. Quelqu’un pourchasse nos meilleurs agents, et il me faut tout l’aide disponible pour l’arrêter. CHURCH : en : Stop it? If it's killing Freelancers I want to start a fan club for it, build it a website. fr : L’arrêter ? S’il tue des Freelancers, je vais plutôt lui créer un fan club et lui ériger un site web. WASHINGTON : en : And now that the ship from your canyon is crashed, we think it's more poweful than ever. It gains new abilities every time it kills- fr : Et maintenant que le vaisseau de votre canyon s’est écrasé, on pense qu’il est plus puissant que jamais. Il acquiert de nouvelles capacités à chaque fois qu’il tue… CHURCH : en : Wait wait wait, whoa- you found Tex's ship? fr : Attends un peu, pause… vous avez retrouvé le vaisseau de Tex ? WASHINGTON : en : We believe so. fr : C’est ce qu’on croit. CHURCH : en : Where? fr : Où ça ? WASHINGTON : en : Come with me, and I'll show you. fr : Suis-moi, je vais te montrer. CHURCH : en : Okay, I'm in. fr : OK, je marche. CABOOSE : en : Yes, this will be the greatest road trip ever! fr : Oui, ça va être le plus formidable des voyages en voiture qui soit ! CHURCH : en : If you say anything positive, I will fucking kill all three of us right now. fr : Si tu redis le moindre truc positif, je nous bute tous les trois dans la seconde. CABOOSE : en : Okay. I will be very depressed about how awesome this will be. fr : OK, je vais me montrer très déprimé devant cette situation géniale. The Meta decloaks on the base and starts meddling with a recording he made of Washington's conversation with Command to create new audio, then sounds the radio with it CONTRÔLE : en : This is Command calling Red Base, come in Red Base. fr : Ici Contrôle à base Rouge, répondez base Rouge. SARGE : en : This is Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. fr : Ici l’avant-poste n°1 de Blood Gulch. CONTRÔLE : en : Agent Washington has reassembled the Blues. fr : L’agent Washington a reformé les Bleus. SARGE : en : I knew it! I knew he was a Blue! fr : Je le savais, je savais bien que c’était un Bleu ! CONTRÔLE : en : Gather your team, we want you to stop Agent Washington at all costs. This is a level one directive. Good luck Red Base. fr : Réunissez votre équipe, nous voulons que vous arrêtiez l’agent Washington à tout prix. Il s’agit d’une directive de niveau 1, bonne chance base Rouge. SARGE : en : Hey, one sec. Any word on that soldier poison I ordered? fr : Hé, 2 secondes, des nouvelles de ce poison pour soldat que j’ai commandé ? CONTRÔLE : en : No. Good luck Red Base. fr : Non, bonne chance base Rouge. SARGE : en : What about the robot nuts? fr : Et les écroux pour robot ? CONTRÔLE : en : No. Good luck Red Base. Command out. fr : Non, bonne chance base Rouge, Contrôle terminé. SARGE : en : Well you don't have to get so te- ... fr : Ben inutile de vous montrer si sèch… Meta closes the connection SARGE : en : Hello? Hello, can you hear me? ...How 'bout now? This thing gets terrible reception. Only have one bar. ...Hello? Can you hear me now? fr : Allô ? Allô, vous m’entendez ? Et maintenant ? Cet engin a une réception épouvantable, il n’a qu’une seule barre. Allô ? Vous m’entendez là ? Meta sees someone in purple armor off to the side. South steps out from behind a broken wall with Delta activated DELTA : en : I still believe this course of action is dangerous. If we are following Agent Washington, logic would dictate that others could be as well. fr : Je persiste à croire que ce plan d’action est dangereux. Si nous suivons l’agent Washington, la logique voudrait que d’autres le fassent aussi. Meta hops down the wall and sneaks towards them. Revenir à la page de la saison.